Two staff investigators are proposed, both to serve in the function as Deputy Associate Directors for Clinical Research. Dr. Afshin Dowlati, an expert in novel therapeutic development in lung cancer, and Dr. John Sweetenham, an expert in lymphoma therapeutics, are both accomplished clinical investigators with considerable leadership capacity to coordinate clinical trials research emphasizing investigator-initiated efforts. As staff investigators, they will have focused time to devote to clinical trials development and oversight with special emphasis on investigator-initiated trials that cut across scientific programs and involve the Case CCC clinical trials disease teams. As staff investigators, they will have the prominence and authority to assist investigators in protocol development and design, and in efficient, safe management with a high degree of quality assurance during early phase drug development.